


The Good Stuff

by beren



Category: Killerpilze
Genre: Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-09
Updated: 2009-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fabi is confused and having trouble sleeping, and when he catches Mäx in the act, he's even more confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta.

**Title:** MMOM09 - The Good Stuff  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Killerpilze  
 **Pairing:** Fabi/Mäx (one sided)  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** explicit sexual situations  
 **Summary:** Fabi is confused and having trouble sleeping, and when he catches Mäx in the act, he's even more confused.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta.  
 **Word count:** 2,395  
 **Link:** [to MMOM 2009 fic links](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/468476.html)

Fabi finally crawled out of bed when the clock read 3am and he still hadn't managed to fall asleep. It was partly the fact that they were staying in the band house to get extra rehearsal time and he'd been too used to staying at home recently, and partly because his mind would not stop moving. Normally he would have had a quick wank and passed out directly after, but, since that was part of the problem, the idea didn't really appeal.

It wasn't that he couldn't get off or anything; he was sixteen and his dick jumped at the mere mention of sex, but just lately he'd begun to think something was a little off. Both Mäx and Jo always talked about big busted girls with small waists and round arses and Fabi played along, but if he admitted the truth he preferred flat chested girls with no curves. For a while he'd been able to convince himself that was all it was as well, but even that was beginning to feel forced and he didn't know why.

In the whirlwind of teenage hormones it was all very unsettling and he wasn't sure what to make of it. He'd tried going back to the busty women idea, thinking that maybe his tastes were changing, but that hadn't worked and so he was very confused. It was like he was having to force his sex drive into things and he didn't understand why. Trying to rationalise it all out was not helping him sleep at all, so he slipped out of his room and headed for the kitchen; a milky drink was his last resort.

What he really didn't expect to find was the TV on and a DVD playing, a DVD with a great deal of skin. Mäx was sitting on the sofa watching the screen, wireless headphone in place, which was why there was no sound coming from the TV itself. Clearly Mäx hadn't been able to sleep either and had chosen the method of relaxation Fabi had discarded, because Mäx was sitting there with his dick in his hand.

Normally this would have been a moment for ridicule; being caught wanking was hilarious and good for weeks or torment, but rather than laugh and make himself known, Fabi just stood there. His eyes had flicked over the screen quickly and his cock was twitching with interest, but not because of what he had seen there. What had all of Fabi's attention was the way Mäx's hand was slowly moving up and down his shaft, thumb brushing the head in perfect time.

The only light was from the TV, but it was a brightly lit porno and Fabi could see Mäx clearly. He could even see the slick moisture on the end of Mäx's cock and he was mesmerised.

Mäx moaned, a low, deep sound, and it was as if it vibrated through Fabi from his nose to his toes, bouncing around inside him until it settled in his cock. Before he really realised it, he was hard and it was only a particularly intense shot of arousal that brought him back to himself. It was as if sirens had just gone off and a spot light had landed on him as his brain flicked on and he realised what he was doing. Standing in a doorway watching one of your best friends wank was not considered a done thing, especially when said friend was making you harder than you'd been for months. Frankly it scared the crap out of Fabi and he fled. He ran straight back up the stairs, into his room, slammed the door, dived under his duvet and then tried to pretend he was asleep, even to himself.

Of course it was impossible to make yourself believe you were asleep, especially when your hard on was digging into the mattress and was refusing to go away. It took Fabi ten minutes to realise that his hormones had kicked in and if he didn't give himself some relief he was never going to get any sleep. With a huff, he turned over and threw the duvet aside, staring down at his traitorous body. His pyjama pants were tented in a very distinct way and his cock had lost none of its interest at all as far as he could tell. Sometimes being sixteen was a royal pain in the proverbial.

He was going to have to do something about it, that was for sure, and, with another huff, he pushed his pyjama's down and let his cock bob free. There really wasn't a lot of choice in the matter unless he wanted to lay there trying to think unsexy thoughts, so he wrapped his fingers around his prominent member and began to pump as efficiently as he knew how.

Mäx might have started this in him, but there was no way he was believing that was anything but a fluke, so he picked his favourite mental wank material, a girl he had seen in a perfume ad, and went to work. The problem was, that forced feeling was back and it seemed to be worse than ever. The fact that his normal mental images were doing nothing to help him get off was frustrating in the extreme. Possibly he was thinking too hard, but it wasn't as if his brain was playing ball at all.

If Mäx had taken his private entertainment somewhere private then Fabi knew he wouldn't be in this state and he wouldn't have been trying to banish the images of Mäx from his brain. His body was betraying him and it was all Mäx's fault and the image of Mäx sprawled on the sofa burst back into his head full force, at which point other parts of his body burst, so to speak, as well and hot liquid hit his chest.

It was more than a shock.

All he could do was lay there, softening cock still in hand as confusion washed through him even more. He had just come, hard, when he had thought nothing would be able to get him off and it was because of Mäx. There was no way Mäx could be sexier than a half naked girl with her lips on his cock, which happened to be his latest wank fantasy. It just didn't make any sense in Fabi's head, at least not until things finally clicked into place. A little light bulb went on inside his head and it was even more shocking.

====

Sleep had not come at all the previous night, which was why when he heard Jo getting up, Fabi followed his brother downstairs.

"Morning," Jo greeted with a smile when he walked into the kitchen, "you're up early."

Jo liked to do something called exercise in the mornings and was always up before him and Mäx, but Fabi hoped his brother would put that on hold for a bit today.

"Couldn't sleep," he said honestly and sat down.

"Yeah," Jo said, looking at him critically, "you look a bit grey around the eyes. Sit there and I'll make you some tea."

Jo really was a great brother and Fabi used the time to try and gather his thoughts. He'd been doing nothing but thinking all night, but that didn't mean he had sorted much out in his head.

"So why couldn't you sleep?" Jo asked, passing him a mug and sitting down opposite him.

Even if Jo hadn't said it, Fabi knew that Jo sensed he wanted to talk.

"I've been thinking," he said, not sure how else to put it. "Things have been weird lately and I didn't know why, but I think I do now."

"Something happen?" Jo asked, looking very serious and supportive.

It was difficult to know what to say to that question and after a few moments Fabi decided to go with brutal honesty.

"I caught Mäx wanking," he said, and watched Jo's face crinkle with confusion.

It wasn't as if it was the first time this type of thing had happened; when on tour they lived in each other's pockets.

"It turned me on," he added, trying to spell it out, "like nothing else has in a long time."

Jo still looked a bit confused.

"A guy turned me on like girls don't," he put it out there in black and white.

"Oh," Jo said, clearly thinking about it, "oh," the second one was louder and longer and Fabi knew Jo had caught on to what he was saying.

"Yeah," he agreed, "oh."

For a little while there was silence, and he couldn't really blame Jo, it had taken him all night to come to terms with what he was thinking.

"There's nothing wrong with being gay, Fabi," was what Jo eventually said and reached out to take his hand.

He knew Jo was trying to be supportive, but he wanted someone to tell him he was being stupid, not agree with him.

"But I was normal," he said, becoming annoyed. "I liked girls and stuff and then suddenly I don't anymore and it's not fair and I don't know what to do and ..."

Jo squeezed his hand.

"Fabi," Jo said in full big brother mode, "its okay. We'll help you figure this out. You don't have to do this on your own. Now start at the beginning and tell me everything."

For a moment Fabi just wanted to scream and shout, but the desire flowed away as Jo refused to let him dodge this. So he opened his heart and he told Jo what his brother wanted to know. He started with the flat chested girls and moved on through everything he had been thinking about all night. It was still so strange, but it helped to be able to talk. Jo listened and nodded and encouraged him and was generally great, and by the time he'd finished Fabi felt exhausted, but much more clearheaded.

"Well?" he asked, feeling nervous, but somewhat better.

"I think," Jo said after a few moments, clearly seriously considering the question, "that we might have been pushing you in directions you didn't really want to go. It sounds like you could well be into guys."

Mäx had to choose that exact moment to walk into the kitchen, yawning and Fabi about died.

"Morning," their friend greeted and wandered over to the kettle.

For a few moments Fabi just sat there frozen, wondering if Mäx had heard what Jo had said, but Mäx just seemed to be making coffee.

"We'll continue this later," Jo promised him with an apologetic smile.

"Don't mind me," was Mäx's immediate response and began to walk out of the room again now that he had his drink. "Oh, btw, Squirt, I have a couple of books on being gay or bisexual you can borrow if you want."

Fabi's mouth fell open; Mäx had heard. From the look of shock on Jo's face, his brother was surprised as well, but Jo seemed to recover quicker.

"Mäx," Jo said in rather squeaky, shocked voice, "don't you dare walk away."

Mäx turned at that and looked at them mildly.

"Why do you happen to have books on that?" Jo asked bluntly.

"Mum bought them for me," Mäx replied as if it was nothing, "helped me figure a few things out."

"But you're not gay," Fabi pointed out the obvious, even as he tried to figure out when the conversation had stepped into the twilight zone.

"No," Mäx said, smiling, "I'm bi."

That stopped Fabi's thoughts dead.

"Since when?" Clearly Jo's thoughts had not been stopped.

"Since forever," Mäx replied, seemingly totally unbothered by the whole conversation, "it's just not something I broadcast. I thought you'd figured it out; what did you think me and that stagehand were doing at the festival last month?"

Jo was beginning to blush and Fabi had the distinct impression the idea had never crossed his brother's mind.

"I didn't mention it before because you're my best friend, man and I didn't want things to be awkward," Mäx offered a sort of apology. "You're as straight as they come, even with the whole clothing thing you have going on, and I didn't want you to think I was hitting on you."

Fabi wasn't sure if the conversation was easier or more awkward now it wasn't about him.

"Didn't have the first clue," Jo admitted.

"Me neither," Fabi admitted, readjusting his world view for the second time in twenty four hours.

He then thought about it for a bit more and realised something else; they didn't bring all of their stuff to the band house and he didn't remember seeing any books like that in Mäx's room before now.

"You knew," he said as realisation dawned; "you knew about me."

"Suspected," Mäx corrected with another smile, "not knew. I kind of saw some of the signals, but you're sixteen, it could just have been testosterone poisoning."

Fabi didn't know whether to be outraged or confused.

"You didn't say anything," he said, not sure if he was accusing or just stating a fact.

"Sorry, Fabi," Mäx said, still smiling, "this is just something you had to figure out on your own. Of course, now you know, my doors always open, for talking and stuff."

That shut Fabi up even as Mäx gave a little wave and then walked out of the kitchen to wherever he was going. Fabi was almost positive that the "and stuff" had not been intended in any sexual way, but his head filled with what he had seen the night before anyway, which given the state his hormones were in, didn't help him much. He did his very best to not look like he was thinking about sex at all, but clearly didn't do a very good job because Jo seemed to read his mind.

"Mäx," Jo said, standing up, "if you so much as lay a finger on my little brother I'll kill you."

Fabi put his head down on the table as Jo charged after their friend. He was dead, so very, very dead; could life possibly get more embarrassing. At least there was one good thing, he was never going to have to have the embarrassing conversation with Mäx about fancying him, Jo was doing really well at having that one for him.

**The End**


End file.
